The fox and the hound 3: time to set things right
by teharrisonfox
Summary: Tod and Copper's children cant handle their father's past can stealing a time machine be the anwcer only to have 2 wolves copy them to get their crushes and world power? Can Tod and Copper's children fix the past? save their parents, their life and the world from a terrifying reality? p.s this is my first fan fic so dont expect me to be like Shakespeare and minor seans of violence


Deep in the woods was a fox den, Tod, and his wife Vixey was sleeping. But their Children Randy, Copper (after his friends name), Sally and Liam were still wide awake and playing in the woods. Eleven months has passed when Tod and Copper last met. Tod was still having his childhood flashbacks, as well as Copper, also eleven mouths ago he got a girlfriend called Lucy and they too had children they are called: Maddy, Todd (after his friends name but an extra 'd'), Bob and Foster. Copper, Lucy and Chief (in his dying days) were sleeping but their children were not.

"Let's go into the woods and play!" said Bob, and all of them ran into the woods

Randy was walking around the woods watching his siblings, he was the oldest, the youngest Liam was two hours younger than him. Then he caught a strange smell

Dogs! But they were young they can't really harm him THAT much can they? Just before he can say a word to all of his siblings 4 dogs came out nearly his age and they don't look harmful quite the opposite really they are playful

"Hi! what is your name?" Asked Sally.

"My name is Maddy, This is Todd, Bob and Foster" said Maddy

"Hello, my name is Randy, this is Copper, Sally and Liam" Said Randy "what are you and where did you come from?"

"We are hunting dogs, we know you are foxes, as dad once hunted one, but he let him go for some reason. But he named him after me, but with an extra 'd'" said Todd

"What a bit of a coincidence my dad did the same to me but this time he named me after that dog." said Copper

It took a few seconds to realise that their fathers might be friends.

"If our fathers did it why can't we?" Said Sally

"I hope we will be friends forever right?" Said Randy and all of them nodded in agreement Liam and Foster seemed winked at each other for some strange reason

"We have a lot of questions to ask out father." Maddy and Randy thought after playing in the pond for a while before deciding to meet up again to play. After 2 hours they went home hoping to see each other again. But their head was littered with questions to ask their parents.

Tod was almost past point of worry when they arrived.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? YOUR MOTHER AND I WERE SICK OF WORRY AND..." Yelled Tod

When Randy said "Dad? Why haven't you told us about your friend Copper?"

Tod and Vixey's face fell in shock they tried to hide Copper for two mouths to the kids but now they know! Tod tried to hide the tears

"How did you know about him?" Tod said quietly

"We met Copper's children" said Liam

Meanwhile Copper and Lucy ran up to their Children in deep anger.

"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN. WE HAVE BEEN AT THE POINT OF..." yelled Copper when Bob interrupted saying

"Daddy, why haven't you told us about Tod the fox?" he asked

Copper and Lucy gasped at the mention of his name, "How did you know about him?" demand Copper in shock.

"we met Tod's children, we hope we can meet each other again?" said Foster

"I am afraid you cant. I...I...don't want history to repeat itself, you can be friends even if you can't see each other" said Copper, Tod also said the same thing to his children, but the children refuses to do it the only thing they want now is too know their father's history. Both Copper and Tod refused to tell them as they don't want history to repeat itself. This my dear reader is when I come into the story, My name is Shermy, and I am a time traveler.

OK, so I know what you are thinking, how is time travel possible? Does it have side affects?

Firstly it will be a long lecture about time travel. The history, the science, etc. Second it does have side affects when you time travel your inner growing clock stops and won't move until you return to your proper time, but I can't, I am from the year 4045, I am the only survivor of WW5 because of a miracle, but I owe it to the inventor of the machine, my father, but he got killed by a Unulocktixizum bomb, the 126th element a billion times more powerful than an atomic bomb, it was this superwepon that ended mankind, but I was in my fathers indestructible shelter to move things in when he got killed at the entrance, along with a trillion lives. We also saved all the animals in the world by moving them in as well as a zoo as the aliens used this to end us once and for all. I used my Dad's rocket to send the animals to a sanctuary on a planet very similar to Earth 1/2 a light year away (but 10 seconds for the rocket to go there) I know all the animals will live there until the end of time with grass, pure water, etc. While I made my life into time travel.

But now back to the story (I will tell you more about my life later on). When the kids were chasing a mouse, a giant beam of light shone on them before they can cry out they were in my time machine,

"Hello Liam, Todd, Copper, Bob, Sally, Maddy, Randy and Foster. I do apologize about my way of getting you here, but I can show you about your father's life too understand what they mean. My name is Shermy by the way. I know almost all of you have a million questions right now but now I can't tell you, but I can show you everything."

Meanwhile Vic was looking for his crush Vixey, he had been in love of Vixey but he was really angry to find that a fox called 'Tod' married and had children and Victor was very jealous, he just can't understand it, he is a brave wolf while Tod is a weak fox, his brother Zac too had a crush on a hunting dog called Lucy but she too had a family and was jealous on a dog called Copper. Both wish they can find a way to get their love, and that can mean killing Tod and Copper. But how without getting their love interest hating them?

"So this is a time machine eh? you are showing us the past!?" said Sally

'Yes, Lets start with when your'e father Randy, Copper, Sally and Liam, on how he became an orphan"

Dogs barked as the kids looked down at a Vixen being chased by hunting dogs, the vixen stopped at a farm, dropped a kit there and ran as fast as her legs can carry her, then gunshots fired out of the blue then silence.

the children's eyes were glued to the giant and small windows around them, "That is how you're grandma died you're grandfather was killed by a bear I said "Now lets visit the time when Tod and Copper first met."

After a while I showed them everything, from the band to Tod saving Copper from the bear and Copper saving Tod from Slade, until I brought them back to the present day

the kids were horrified

After leaving them Randy said "I wish we can sole it but how?"

Then all of them got an idea, a very, very bad idea. They are going to steal my Time machine and show their young fathers their future.

Almost all of them were insisting to do it while Liam and Foster went so enthusiastic

"Do you know what you might do if you stole Shermy's time machine you will alter history!" Liam cried.

Little did they know that two wolves were listing they too wanted my time machine and kill Tod and Copper!

"now my question is, where is Shermy's Time Machine?" said Todd

They searched 1/2 the wood until they found, I have stopped at a hut and they spotted my time machine right next to it, if they had looked behind them they would have saw two wolves but they didn't.

They entered into the machine through a ventilation shaft while Vic and Zac clinged on to the windows

I was in my hut when I herd the machine start. This perplexes me and I went into panic mode, then I remembered I had a back up time mashine I ran to my room and got what seemed like a portable DVD/TV player I set to go to where my time machine was heading and I was off in less than a blink of an eye.

Young Tod and Young Copper where chasing a cricket, just a few hours prior Copper left 'the singing strays' and Tod was more happier than ever. Then the cricket ran away heading away as a giant ball of light appeared out of the blue!

Before they can even cry out they were staring at four dogs and four foxes,

"Who are you?" asked Tod.

"We are you're children in the future." said Sally, when Sally finished her sentice Tod and Copper looked very surprised to see them

"Why are you here?" asked Copper who is in shock

"You're future is very disturbing and we want to fix this." Said Maddy

"Why? we are friends forever right?" said Tod and Copper at the same time

"We will see about that." said Bob very sad and sourly

ten minutes later

Tod and Copper were petrified, they don't want to believe what they saw but Copper nearly killed Tod! AND Tod risked his life from a bear to save Copper AND Copper saved Tod from Slade. Worst of all they aren't friends again they cant see each other again.

"I...I...I..." the words was lost in Tod and Copper's mouth when there was a second blinding flash of light.

They screamed when I came running out. "DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!?" I yelled at the top of my lungs, I was beyond mad, beyond angry and beyond furious "I hate to do this to you Tod and Copper but I have to do this."

I took out what seemed to be a flashlight built on an I Phone I typed what they saw ten minutes ago and a beam of light hit Young Tod and Copper then they were knocked out cold.

"I erased their memories so now I have to send them back to their correct time period.

Little did I know that a claw grabbed my spare time machine and another flash Vic and Zac has a time machine now to get rid of Tod and Copper! and make the universe their playground!

I set the machine to go back five seconds after the kids dropped them off, I was very mad but still they were kids, I thought back to when I was young before this machine destroyed my ageing, now I am stuck on the age of twelve, but then I remembered the ruins, the dying, suffering and fear of WW5, I used the time machine my dad brought down to start my new life along . I am the only survivor, I drew a tear when the hatch opens and I gasped in shock so did the kids, the woods had changed dramatically when we left instead of woods it was a giant wasteland as it looked like in 4045 at the aftermath of WW5 but MUCH, MUCH worse nothing there but ash and smoke and the howls of wolves.

"WHAT HAPPEND!?" Yelled the kids in shock I know they are perplexed.

Then I remembered my spare time machine I frantically looked for it in the machine then I saw the small unimportant, open window I looked out of it, it had the perfect ledge for someone to cling on it with ease and there were claw marks and...wolf fur.

"two wolves stole my spare time machine and done all of this! I yelled, "We have got to stop the perpetrators!"

"But how do we know what he did?" asked Sally

In response to that I ran up and took a box of pills and gave all of them one

"that has mini time bubble in it." I said

"What is a time bubble?" asked Maddy, with big curiosity

"I bet your parents wont exist in this altrentet timeline, so this keeps you in this timeline and if you take it off you will disappear as you don't exist in this timeline, this time machine also has one" I said "Now I got you some important jobs" as I got very serious.

"What are they?" asked Liam

"Randy and Maddy find out who changed this timeline and where are they, Copper and Todd find out what they changed in the past, Sally and Bob find out when they changed in the past and Liam and Foster watch over your young Dad's I don't want the past to be changed again, I will supervise you." I said "and I will equip you with gear to help you."

I ran to a wardrobe and opened it, I took out some boxes and ran back to the kids. I drew out an IPhone fourteen still new from 2137, "This Randy and Maddy will help you find any houses or any sigh of high populated life (I setted it to find wolves) and to contact me and the others..." I drew out some earphones that spies seem to use "this will contact with us from land, sky, sea and even space made in 2999, you all get one."

Then I drew out some pens "Copper, Todd you will go with Randy and Maddy and when you find the wolves who did this, throw the pen at them with your mouth, paws, it will explode at them and they will tell you anything you want them to tell you for up to nine hours but hold your breath when you use it," I then drew out my other spare time machines, "when they say what they did go back and try to stop them! changing the past but if you feel alone at this you are not I will join you shortly afterwards after picking up your siblings or you can take them with you." I took out some small bags and I told them to keep their gadgets in here, "Good Luck!" I yelled the foxes and the hounds seemed willing to do it but all they want is to go home, I opend the hatch everyone except me, Liam and Foster remains with the unconscious young Tod and Copper.

When I closed the hatch I turned to the two kids and said to them "now then here comes a hard part"

What happens next was a mystery, but I soon found out what happens by Maddy, this might be her POV

 _We soon picked up a high amount of wolf life, we were still perplexed on what we have done, but I thought to myself it is not my fault, is it? right? but anyway we ran up a hill and we froze it looked like a meteor crator there was a crowed amount of wolves who some how made a city out of it and towering over all of this is a giant stone tower with flags with black with a white circle in the middle with a picter of a wolf, just before we can decide to make our move an alarm went crying out then everything went black. We woke up surrounded by wolves but two of then was on a giant throne made of bones and sitting next to them...WAS MOM AND Vixey! AND our pouches were gone! the two wolves yelled at the crowed,_

 _"You may leave now." he growled at the pack of wolves they howled and they ran strait at a door that they ran strait through!_

 _"Looking for this?" the two wolves said holding our pouches and the communicator. We were glad Mr. Shermy had a pill time bubble in us_

 _"I know that time travelers will always come, children so we altered everything, we went back to a time humans called 'the cold war' in the year 1961 got all the wolves in the world, also stole some hydrogen bombs from the USSR, and we killed everything with a bomb we stole from 4044, and we now live on their remains, you also relised we kidnapped your mothers before doing all of this. HA!HA!" the wolf that looked the toughest_

 _Vixey and Mom looked shocked when they said we were our children before they have done all of this, we looked at thew with a look saying 'help us so we can fix all of this!'_

 _Then we appeared to be rising up, up and up! we relised that the cage is rising to the roof! then a hatch opened and we rose to darkness_

 _we were in the dark what felt like hours the cadge shuddering as it went up and down, we were all to frightened to speak or yelp until the cage stop shuddering and we all fell out, the foxes can see pretty well but they cant seem to see anything just 4 walls, then we all herd a sound that sent our heart to our mouth, the ceiling was coming down to crush us! We all closed our eyes to expect death but nothing happened then we opened our eyes to be face to face with Liam and Foster!_

The time bubble also has a distress signal if the user is in panic it will alert the time machine and we came rushing in.

"1961! and the hydrogen and a Unulocktixizum bomb from 4045!?" I yelled in disbelief as we headed to the year

"What have you done to dad?" asked Todd,

I pointed at them they were sleeping like a log while Liam and Foster watched them with big curiosity,

Later...

We were hiding under my invisibility clothes to sneak into the high security area, we can spot Vic and Zac running 1/2 a kilometer behind us. Then I silently pulled out a gun I got from 2036 and fired at the building, alarms went crying out like crazy as soljurs opened fired onto us we all imedientley ducked as they shot at the wolves,

"Mission accomplished!" I whispered to the children as we ran to the time machine

Later...

"They have only been gone for 17 minutes!" said Tod, he was looking for his children and he was getting increcentley worried, he also found out Copper's children were missing so they splited up looking in the woods, Tod for south, Copper for north they were on the hill right on the middle when a bliding flash perplexes Tod and Copper as all of us came out of the time machine, we just dropped off young Tod and Copper and history was unchanged

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WHO IS THIS BOY? AND WHY DO YOU HAVE WOUNDS ON YOU?!" Tod and Copper yelled at the same time,

it took me a while to explain to them on what happened but after explaining, Tod and Copper whispered under their breath "So that was that strange light we saw."

then I said to Liam and Foster "I think now is the time to tell Your 'dad' the truth now" they noded and said to Tod and Copper,

"Dad, we are not you're children, you are me, but we have reincarnated again,"

To be continued!

s/11708694/1/The-fox-and-the-hound-4


End file.
